Losing Grip
by Heavy Glow
Summary: Tristan's back! What will Rory do when everyone forces them together? What happens on one long stormy winter night? Trory all the way
1. He's Baaaaack!

A/N: Ok guys! This is my first EVER Gilmore Girl fic, I've been reading them and decided to try one!! So excuse me if it sux!! I have no idea if I can get their wit onto paper. . well the screen in your case. Anyways constructive criticism is appreciated!! And this will be a Trory! I don't read anything but! Sorry to all you Jess and Dean lovers! I'm sure you write good stories!!  
  
Anyways. . enough jabberin' from me!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Title to be decided!  
  
"Good morning Mary," A voice from behind her said.  
  
"Excuse me? My name's Ror - Tristan?" she stared at the blonde guy in front of her.  
  
"You missed me so much that you've changed your name to Tristan? I always knew it Mary!"  
  
she smirked at him. "What are you doing back?"  
  
"They let me out on good behavior." He grinned, leaning against the locker beside hers. "So Mary, did you miss me?"  
  
"Its Rory damn it! I see you haven't changed."  
  
"Well Rory damn it, you," he pointed upward just as the bell rang. "Are late for class." She slammed her locker shut and raced down the hall to her English class. She sunk low in her seat.  
  
"Today will be a free class, until towards the end when I will tell you about your brand new project!" Mrs. Rose told them just as the door opened. "I'm sure you all remember Mr. DuGrey. Take a seat Tristan, over there by Ms. Gilmore."  
  
"Tristan?" Paris turned back around in her seat to Rory. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Oh she's serious." Rory groaned as he came to sit at their table.  
  
"Good morning all, have you missed me?" he grinned. "I know Mary has."  
  
"Its Rory damn it!" she huffed. Everyone, including Tristan, gawked at her. "What?"  
  
"The language Mary!" Tristan shook his head.  
  
"Its Rory! R-O-R-Y!" she replied, glaring at him. "Pretty boy."  
  
"She thinks I'm pretty!" he fluttered his eyelashes. Paris and Henry watched in amusement.  
  
"Now children, stop your bickering," Mrs. Rose came to stand behind them. "Your project will be to write a one act play that includes parts for the four of you."  
  
"Mrs. Rose, there's only three of us." Rory pointed out.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore, there is Paris, Henry, You, and Tristan."  
  
'NO! not Tristan!' She thought.  
  
'Yes!' Tristans head spun. 'Even after all last year apart she still affects me.'  
  
'I need coffee,' they thought together.  
  
'This should be interesting,' Paris thought, watching as Rory and Tristan eyed each other. 'But at least Dean's out of the way!'  
  
"You need to do this over Christmas break." Mrs. Rose continued. "Be prepared for the first day back." The bell rang. "Merry Christmas everyone! See you when you get back! Class dismissed!"  
  
"So where and when do you want to meet?" Rory asked. "Is there anyone going away for the break?"  
  
"My parents are going to Aspen," Paris shrugged.  
  
"Aren't you going with them?" Rory asked. Paris shook her head. "You're spending Christmas alone?!"  
  
"Not alone, no." Paris replied. "Rosa will be there."  
  
"Rosa, your maid?" Tristan asked. She glared at him.  
  
"Paris Gellar! You're spending Christmas with me and my mom!" Rory told her. "And I will not take no for an answer!"  
  
"Your mom won't mind?"  
  
"You've met my mom Paris," Rory replied.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So when will we meet?" Henry asked.  
  
"My house tomorrow?" Rory suggested.  
  
"On a Saturday?" Tristan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is there a problem with tomorrow night?" She asked.  
  
"Well I was just..." Tristan trailed off.  
  
"You guys could come after lunch if you want."  
  
"That'd work better." Tristan grinned.  
  
"So the crap shack at 2?"  
  
"That works for me." Henry replied. "I get to see Lane."  
  
"Great!" Rory said.  
  
LUNCH TIME. . . . . . . . . . . . .. .  
  
"Mind if I sit here Mary?" Tristan said from behind Rory in the cafeteria.  
  
"Only if you stop calling me Mary." She snapped.  
  
"How about I make a piece offering?" he held up a Starbucks coffee.  
  
"Oh! You are my god! I will worship you forever!" she exclaimed grabbing the coffee.  
  
"If that's all I needed to do, I would of won you from bag boy a long time ago." He grinned. She looked up from her cup.  
  
"Bag boy and I broke up a while ago Tristan." She finished her coffee.  
  
He coughed and sputtered. "I-I'm sorry."  
  
"Liar," Rory grinned. "I know you hated him."  
  
He smirked. "I know, I did."  
  
"Rory!" Paris called. "My car's loaded up, I'm ready when ever you are." She sat down in a chair across from them. "Hello Tristan."  
  
"Paris." He nodded.  
  
"Lets go," Rory said. "I need coffee."  
  
"You need coffee?! You just inhaled a cup!" Tristan exclaimed. "You're skipping off?"  
  
"We're not skipping off Tristan. We're just not going to the assembly." Rory told him. "Anyway, since when were you a stick in the mud?"  
  
"Excuse me? Me? a stick in the mud? Mary, I'm disappointed." Tristan replied. He looked at her, wondering what happened to his innocent Mary. 'My Mary? She was never my Mary, what am I thinking?' Rory's look said she dared him. "I can't Mary, its my first day back."  
  
"I'll meet you out front Ror," Paris said. "See ya Tristan." They nodded.  
  
"Your loss," Rory told Tristan. She walked away.  
  
"Your loss?" he chased after her. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
She shrugged. "I guess you won't know."  
  
"Give me five minutes. I'll meet you out front." He headed for his locker. 


	2. In My Dreams

Only In My Dreams  
  
  
  
She grinned as she watched him walk off. She grabbed her book bag and all the things shed need over the break and headed towards Paris's car. "I'm ready, although I think Tristan might be joining us."  
  
Paris grinned. "You got him to skip off on his first day back?"  
  
"I have no idea what I was doing." Rory replied.  
  
"Let me in before my ass gets busted." Tristan tapped on the window. "Or I freeze to death." Paris hit the button to unlock one of the back doors of her explorer. He jumped in rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Paris asked and pulled out, not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Lets go!" Tristan replied. "Wait! Where are we going?"  
  
"Stars Hollow," Rory told him. "The Crap Shack."  
  
"The Crap Shack?" He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"My house pretty boy." She replied.  
  
"Your house hmmm?" he smiled. "Are you gonna cook me dinner?"  
  
Rory looked at him. "You've got to be kidding?!" she was amazed at the thought of her cooking, yes, she had tried it before. But that was for Dean! What kind of girl did Tristan think she was! She never cooked on the first date! The first date! Since when was this a date! He thoughts were cut off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me cook? I'm not even sure we have a stove!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
Paris laughed. "She's telling the truth."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Tristan stared at Rory.  
  
"All the restaurants know us on a first name basis. We have bills at all of them that we pay at the end of each month!" Rory laughed. "They phone us to see if we want any dinner!" He shook his head.  
  
"How am I'm suppose to get home tonight?" Tristan asked.  
  
Walk?" Rory suggested.  
  
"I have to come back for more stuff." Paris told him. "You can get a ride with me."  
  
"More stuff?" Rory's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Yeah, Christmas gifts!"  
  
"Christmas gifts!' Rory exclaimed. "I need to buy more Christmas gifts!"  
  
"You still have Christmas gifts left to buy?!" Paris said unbelievingly. "I had all mine bought months ago!"  
  
"I need to buy Christmas gifts too." Tristan nodded. "Two to be exact."  
  
"You only need to but two Christmas gifts?" Paris looked at him in the mirror.  
  
"Yep, yours and Rory's." Tristan grinned.  
  
"What about your parents?" Rory asked.  
  
"My mom buys my dads, my dad buys my moms." Tristan replied.  
  
"Oh." Rory nodded.  
  
Stars Hollow......  
  
"Welcome to the crap shack! Mom, I'm home and I bring company!" Rory called out.  
  
"Do this company you speak of bring food?" Lorelei called. "Because if they don't, I start with the juiciest one first!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Hi Paris." Lorelei walked out. "And Hi hot blonde guy."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Rory, are you dating a really hot guy that you're not telling me about?"  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ms. Gilmore." Tristan said politely.  
  
"Hmm, mannerly too." Lorelei nodded.  
  
"Mom, this is Tristan." Rory said exasperated.  
  
"Tristan? The evil one?" Lorelei said. "You never said the evil one was good looking."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Umm, thank you Ms. Gilmore." Tristan smiled.  
  
"Lorelei," she smiled in return. "Now daughter of mine! Please feed your dear old mother!"  
  
"Mom, you're not old. Go to Luke's."  
  
"Evil spawn of me!" she mock glared. "I was in labour with -"  
  
"Luke has coffee..." Rory cut in.  
  
"Bye wonderful mini me. see you Paris." She grabbed her coat. "Bye evil one." She left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Wow." Tristan stared after her.  
  
"She has that effect on a lot of people." Rory grinned.  
  
"I believe you." Tristan nodded.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Rory asked.  
  
He smirked at her knowingly. She blushed. "Show me your town."  
  
"My town?" Rory laughed.  
  
Paris laughed, "You've seen it on the way here."  
  
"Then how about coffee?" Tristan suggested.  
  
"Now you're talking!" Rory exclaimed. "Come on."  
  
"You go ahead, I'm gonna stay and unload the explorer. Then go back for another load."  
  
"What about me?" Tristan asked.  
  
"There's more." Paris grinned.  
  
"See ya Paris." Rory took Tristans hand and dragged him out the door. She released his hand quickly when she felt the sparks fly through her mittens. Tristan glance at her as she nervously fixed her scarf. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, your town is very...quaint." Tristan told her.  
  
She grinned. "Yeah, it is." They walked in a comfortable silence for a while. "We're here."  
  
"Umm, Rory, this is a hardware store." Tristan pointed out.  
  
"It use to be, now its Luke's Diner." She told him and walked in. Tristan followed.  
  
"Daughter! Thank you! Mmmmm coffee!" Lorelei sighed.  
  
"Is she drunk?" Tristan whispered. Rory laughed.  
  
"I heard that young evil one!" Lorelei replied. "I'll have you know.."  
  
"She's a coffee addict, don't mind her." Luke came from the kitchen. "What can I get you?"  
  
"I'll have a coffee Luke." Rory replied eagerly.  
  
"Me to please." Tristan added.  
  
"It'll kill you." Luke grabbed two cups.  
  
"I'll die a happy girl." Rory replied.  
  
"Hey Ror- who's this?" A guy asked.  
  
"Hey Jess, this is Tristan." Rory told him.  
  
"Its nice to meet you." Tristan held out his and.  
  
Jess eyed him for a while, taking in his blonde hair and almost cocky attitude. He then looked from Tristan to Rory. He relaxed. "You too man."  
  
"Have some coffee with us?" Rory asked him.  
  
"Can't right now," Jess replied. "Maybe I'll come around later."  
  
"You can meet Paris!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Paris? France?" Jess raised and eyebrow.  
  
She gave him Tristans smirk. "No, my friend from school. Her parents are gone to Aspen so she's staying with us."  
  
"Is she?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Her parents left her alone for Christmas."  
  
"More people! We can have a pajama party and eat pizza and drink coffee!" Lorelei exclaimed, walking back to the door.  
  
"A pajama party?" Tristan whispered in Rory's ear, sending shivers through her. "I don't wear pajamas. I sleep in the nude."  
  
Rory grinned. "So do I."  
  
Tristan choked on his coffee. Sputtering, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Just wanted to see you blush." Rory gave Tristan a smirk, watching his ears turn red. "It's a lovely shade on you."  
  
He gave her his famous smirk. "I know something else that would look good on me."  
  
"Hmm? Really? And what would that be?" Rory asked him,. Running a fingertip around the rim of the coffee mug.  
  
"Are you saying obscene things to my daughter young evil one?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"No Ma'am." Tristan replied.  
  
"No Ma'am?" Rory raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Military school." Tristan grinned sheepishly. Rory and Lorelei laughed.  
  
"There's gonna be a few ground rules...-"  
  
"Mom!" Rory exclaimed. "Luke!"  
  
"Want some coffee Lorelei?" Luke's voice rang out.  
  
"Coffee?!" Her eyes popped out. "Oh yes godly one!"  
  
"Wow! Your mom sorta scares me!" Tristan told Rory.  
  
"She ahs that effect on people too." Rory laughed. "You wanna head back now?"  
  
"Sure." Tristan nodded. "So what's up with you and that Jess guy? He seems.."  
  
"He seems.?" Rory glanced at him as he held the door open for her.  
  
"Like a ..good friend." Tristan nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets to shield them from the cold.  
  
"He is, Jess is one of the best." Rory nodded. "I have to go to Duces."  
  
"Excuse me?" Tristan asked.  
  
"The supermarket. Candy supply." Rory grinned. "Oh! I have the best idea! You should stay and watch movies with us tonight! I'll get Jess to come over and he'll meet Paris!"  
  
"You mean a double date?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I thought Jess would like Paris more, but if you wanna.." She trailed off.  
  
"You wound me Mary." Tristan grinned. "Maybe you're just embarrassed to show your feelings. Face it, you want me."  
  
"Oh yes Tristan!" Rory said seriously. "I want you, your body, your hands running all over Me." she smirked.  
  
"How you've changed ." Tristan stuttered out.  
  
"How I've learned to relax." Rory laughed. He followed her into the supermarket.  
  
"How I like it!" Tristan wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Shut up!" Rory hit him lightly on his chest. He grabbed her arm, pulling her too him. She looked up at him, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. She was holding her breath, did she want him to kiss her? 'Yes!' she thought finally. She did, she wanted 'the evil one', the 'spawn of Satan', 'bible boy' to kiss her. She closed her eyes. Tristan eyed her apprehensively.  
  
'What has happened to the Mary I use to know?' he thought. He pulled her roughly against him, mumbling her name. "I've missed you so much. Only in my dreams could I hold you like this Rory. Please tell me you're not messing with my head." He nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I'm not joking. I've missed you Tristan. After the Romeo and Juliet play, I wondered, what would have happened it I hadn't run that night at the party, if you hadn't been sent to military school." Rory sighed. They stood in the can goods section, oblivious to all the people staring, including one particular person.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Wherever it takes us." She replied, staring into his bright blue eyes. He lowered his head slowly, gently tugging at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, giving him entrance. It was a slow, sensuous kiss. She smiled giving him a quick kiss. "Candy!" she hopped off happily. Tristan watched her, grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning. 'Christmas!' his head raced. 'What to get Rory!' he wandered through the store. 'What do you get someone you're in love with?' he wandered aimlessly, not taking in his surroundings. A glint caught his eye. He looked in that direction. It was a mirror. 'I got it!'  
  
A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! This very long (for me anyway) chapter should do you guys for a while! This is way to long, my hands even hurt! Enough for me! I'm appalled to see the review button has disappeared! Now you have 'Options' anyway. . Choose the one that says submit review!! Helpful comments are greatly appreciated! 


	3. Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

A/N #1: Thanks a bunch for the review's guys! I would have updated sooner, only school is crap. but of course it always is so that's no excuse! The truth is I have a joint project on the go with ShadowGoddess. check it out. its wonderful. of coarse my opinion is bias! Lol! Its called Sunset Outlaw.. and yes it's a western. (and it's a Trory! But don't tell anyone! Lol!) but we think its brilliant.. but that's our opinion! Review for yourself. this is a filler chapter. nothing major happens in it. and now to clue up.. REVIEW!  
  
Title: Losing Grip Author: Heavy Glow E mail: motivtion_77@hotmail.com Paring: Tristan / Rory Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, you would think this would be obvious see'n that I'm writing a FAN fiction... but if I owned CMM.. Oh the possibilities.!! A/N #2: Please review! It helps me to figure out if you want me to keep this up! Constructive criticism is great!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Losing Grip  
  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jess, meet Paris! Paris meet Jess!" Rory introduced them. Lane and Henry walked in behind Jess.  
  
"Are we- who's this?" Lane eyed Tristan.  
  
"Lane, meet Tristan! Tristan meet Lane-"  
  
"You did not tell me bible boy was back!" Lane whispered loudly.  
  
"Bible boy?" Tristan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, you know, the whole 'Mary' thing." Lane explained. "Rory is 'Mary' and you're . I'll shut up now."  
  
"So what are we watching?" Jess asked. "Or do I even have to ask?"  
  
"Willie Wonka And The chocolate Factory!" Rory exclaimed excitedly. "Oh. and some horror movie Tristan wanted to get. The Others or something.."  
  
"The Others or something?" Tristan looked at her. "Well see if it's just The Others or something after we've finished watching it!" Jess nodded. "I might even have to stay all night and protect you."  
  
Rory gave Tristan a smirk. "Protect me from what?" She asked slyly. "...You?"  
  
"Me? Lil' Ol' me? Why would you need protection from me?" Tristan feigned innocence.  
  
Jess cleared his throat. "I don't mean to break up the ... Yeah .. Is there any popcorn?"  
  
"I resent that Jess!" Rory replied. "Do you actually think I would forget the most important part of a movie night?"  
  
"Sorry." Jess grinned. "I know."  
  
"I'll help you get it." Paris followed Rory into the kitchen. "What were you thinking?!"  
  
"Hunh?" was Rory's reply.  
  
"You're trying to set me up with Jess! How stupid do you think I am?!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Rory feigned shock. "Jess is my friend, you're are my friend. Since you are both my friends, I invited you both here. Stop jumping to conclusions. Its not my fault that I happen to have two friends who are single!" Paris narrowed her gaze, grabbing a couple of bags of chips she made her way back to the living room. Tristan met her in the hallway.  
  
"You were in on this weren't you!?" Paris accused.  
  
"In on what?" Tristan asked innocently. "Paris, you're not making sense." She glared at him and left.  
  
"Hey Tris." Rory grinned as she waited for the popcorn to finish popping. "Did you have to face the wrath of Paris too?"  
  
Tristan grinned. "She really thinks you're up to something, not only you, but me too!"  
  
Rory laughed. "If I go down, you go down too, Bible boy." The microwave beeped at the same time that the electric kettle whistled (Insert: Yes! You can get electric kettles that whistle! At least in this story!) "Perfect!"  
  
"I guess you have that down pat, hunh Mary?"  
  
"Oh yes, this is the extent of my cooking abilities. Therefore, I have them perfected." Rory gave Tristan 'his' trademark smirk.  
  
"Where'd you learn that to Mary?" He asked her.  
  
"Why, I learned it from the best!"  
  
"So you think I'm the best hunh?" Tristan walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"You ego's not going to fit back into the living room it you don't put it in check." Rory leaned against him.  
  
"Well having a girl like you does inflate my ego." He smirked.  
  
"As if it could get any bigger!" Rory laughed.  
  
"I resent that Rory! It was my ego that got your attention in the first place!"  
  
"We're gonna start the movie without you if you don't hurry!" Lane called.  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Later That Night...  
  
Rory let a blood hurdling scream and grabbed Tristans leg. "Rory!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry." She said sheepishly. She relaxed against him. Tristan leaned back against the edge of the couch again.  
  
"Like the movie so far?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"No." was her brief reply.  
  
"Come on Rory! Its not that- OW!"  
  
"Sorry, thought it was a scary part." She watched him from the corner of her eye as he rubbed his thigh. She heard Jess snicker. "This coming from someone who's afraid of clowns?"  
  
"Aww Rory!" Jess replied. Everyone laughed.  
  
************  
  
"Thank god that's over!" Rory exclaimed, standing up.  
  
"It wasn't that scary!" Lane professed, clutching to Henry.  
  
"But Mother, I am your daughter!" Tristan a Jess whispered in unison.  
  
Rory, Lane, and Paris screamed. "TRISTAN! So help me god!" Rory swatted him on the shoulder. At the same time the phone rang. Rory ran to find it. "Hello-?" she answered out of breath.  
  
"Hey honey, your movies over yet?" Lorelei's voice was heard thorough the phone.  
  
"Yep, they just finished." Rory watched Lane and Henry walk towards the door. She waved.  
  
"Were they scary?" her mom asked.  
  
"YES!" Rory nodded vigorously. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the Inn." She replied. "I don't know what time I'll get home. Do you think you'll be ok for a while?"  
  
"Yeah. Of coarse! Take all the time you need. I'll be fine." Rory told her.  
  
"I'll talk to you soon! Night mini me!"  
  
"Good night mom." Rory hung up.  
  
"I should get going." Tristan told her when she hung up.  
  
"It is getting late. and Paris is suppose to drive you." Rory agreed. She followed Tristan and Paris to the door. "LOOK!" Rory stood looking out the window.  
  
"Snow." Jess replied. "A lot of it."  
  
"It's a blizzard!" Rory cried.  
  
"Ummm. Rory, how am I suppose to get home now?" Tristan looked at her.  
  
"You can't! you all have to stay. plus. my mom is stuck at the Inn, You can't leave me here after watching that horrible movie!" Rory exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Tristans shirt.  
  
Tristan grinned at the look of horror on her face. "Where's your phone, I have to call my parents and tell them I won't be home."  
  
"I have to phone Luke." Jess said. "Even though I can walk home."  
  
"This is just as much your fault as Tristans. You have to stay here too!" Rory told him. Paris looked from Rory to Tristan then to Jess. What had she gotten herself into?  
  
  
  
Stay tuned to find out what happens to 'the gang' in a snow storm. how will they keep warm. what will they do when they get bored... what happens when the power goes.. Find out next time on Losing Grip...  
  
I'm sorry, I just wanted to do that... I'm a dork, I know, its pathetic!  
  
REVIEW!.. Please.. wow, that's a lot fo A/N's! 


	4. Living In A Winter Wonderland!

Title: Losing Grip  
  
Author: Heavy Glow E mail: motivation_77@hotmail Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.. You'd think that would be obvious.. A/N: Thanks for all the review's guys! As to one review. I did get the title from the Avril Lavigne song. I'm not sure if it's going to have anything to do with it or not. but we'll see.. All in good time!! This chapter is mostly all Trory sappiness.. I know this is like the fourth chapter and its still on the first day. but that's how I'm going to write. this day will be over soon.. .... .. I think! Please review and let me know if I should continue this. and maybe leave a few ideas.. There should be a major conflict comin up, it'll be in the chapter with the "next day" So read and enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Losing Grip  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Living In A Winter Wonderland  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, it's really snowing outside." Tristan said, coming to stand by Rory.  
  
"I know! Isn't it great!" Rory replied gleefully. Tristan watched as she stared at the snow. Her eyes bright like a little girl on Christmas morning.  
  
He grinned, wrapping an arm around her. Jess walked in. "Did you talk to Luke?"  
  
Jess nodded. "He said he was glad there was someone here to look after Rory." He rolled his eyes. Rory nailed him in the arm. "Oww. it's pretty bad out there. Where's Paris?"  
  
"I'm right here." Paris walked to where they were standing. "I'm guessing the power will go sometime tonight.."  
  
"I love it when the power goes!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
Paris gave her a skeptical look. "Are you insane? What's to love about being left to your own imagination in the dark?"  
  
"Paris, do you mean to tell me that you are afraid of the dark?" Tristan looked at her.  
  
"The almighty Paris, who has no faults, no weaknesses, is actually afraid of the dark?" Rory tried to hide her smirk.  
  
"Just because Paris is afraid of the dark..." Jess began.  
  
"It doesn't give us the right to make fun of her!" Tristan and Rory said in unison and began to laugh.  
  
"Maybe we should get the fire place on the go just incase the power does go. We wouldn't want to freeze to death." Said Rory.  
  
"I'll keep you warm." Tristan whispered in her ear, sending cold shivers down her spine.  
  
Rory laughed. "If I gave you the chance." She glanced up at him giving him a wicked grin. Jess walked towards the fire place. "Do you have any matches? Tristan and me will light this and the women can get blankets, candles, flash lights and what ever else we might need." Both Paris and Rory gave Jess an awful look. They glared at Tristan when he smirked. "Come on Paris. they can keep each other warm." Rory dragged Paris off in the direction of her room. They came back a few minutes later with blankets, candles, and a supply of food and coffee in thermoses. "This should last us." Rory said to Paris as they sat on the couch. Just as the guys sat down, the power flickered twice then went out.  
  
"Oh crap!" Paris grabbed a pillow. "Thank god for those candles. Do you think we need more?"  
  
"No Paris, we have the fire and plenty of wood. We don't need any more candles." Rory told her. She gave Tristan and Jess dirty looks as they sat across the room. Rory and Paris began to read books as the guys stared at them, looking from one, to the other, then at each other.  
  
"Rory," Tristan began to walk towards her. "Please share your blanket. I'm freezing to death. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?" Rory looked up at him, narrowing her gaze. He continued to try his luck. "Who would drive you around when you needed to go somewhere?" Her resolve didn't budge. He kept trying. "Who would buy you nice things and watch Willie Wonka and The Chocolate Factory with you?" She continued to look at him. He gave it one last chance. "Who would buy you coffee everyday for the next year?" her head snapped up. She pulled the corner of the blanket up so he could snuggle next to her.  
  
"You sure know a way to a girls heart!" Rory grinned. She looked over at Jess. He gave her puppy dog eyes. Paris raised the corner of her blanket and he jumped, landing next to her.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!!" He snuggled down into the blanket. Tristan wrapped Rory in his arms. "Rory, you should really get that draft fixed. This house gets really cold, quick."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She replied. Rory began to read her book, her mind drifting to thoughts of Tristan. 'How much has changed in the last day! Who would of thought that Tristan and I would ever be together like this. I admit that I always wondered. But still, it's so different then what I pictured! But what happens if he becomes the "king" of Chilton again?' Rory was to absorbed in her own thoughts to realize that Tristan was staring intently at her. He pushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. She jumped, startled.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" Tristan asked her. He gently tugged on a lock of her hair. "Wouldn't you love to know." Rory replied.  
  
"I would."  
  
"I was just wondering what it's going to be like in school. Are you going to be the 'King' of Chilton again? Have girls flocking all over you?"  
  
"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Tristan asked, gently twirling a stand of her hair around her fingers.  
  
"Yes Tristan, I am jealous. I want to be the king of Chilton too!" Rory smirked.  
  
Tristan looked at her. "Rory, I've changed over the last year, you know that. What is it that makes you think that I'm going to go back to the way I was?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm just worrying about nothing. You haven't done anything to make me think that. I'm sorry." Rory said.  
  
"Its ok! I know I'm hot, but those girls don't mean anything to me!" he grinned to ease the tension. Rory shivered. "Are you cold?"  
  
"A little chilly." Rory replied.  
  
"Let's go warm up by the fire." Tristan wrapped the blanket around Rory and they walked the few steps to the fireplace.  
  
Rory looked up at Tristan and smiled. He leaned in and gave her a brief kiss before he wrapped her in his arms and wrapped the blanket around them. Rory leaned back against them. "Look." Rory pointed to Jess and Paris. "They look so cute together." Jess was sitting in the corner of the couch and Paris was leaning against him asleep. Jess glanced up and gave them a sheepish grin.  
  
"But they aren't as cute as us." Tristan whispered. They curled up as sleep drifted over them, unaware of what would happen the next day that would change their little town and all the people that they cared about.  
  
A/N: Yes! The next chapter will start off in the next day! But beware of a car accident that will change the lives of everyone in their little bitty town!! DUN DUN DUN!!!! On a good note! For all you Tristan fans that did not know this! He will be back to Gilmore Girls for a few episodes!!!!!!!!!! This makes me off the wall happy!!!!! Of course Jess was only suppose to be there for a few episodes too!! And he now has a 3 year contract!! So maybe (crosses fingers!) Tristan will be back for good!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(He's also in the movie Freaky Friday! But any hardcore fans would already know this!) 


	5. Unshed Tears

Title: Losing Grip  
  
Author: Heavy Glow A.K.A Jenny  
  
E Mail: motivation_77@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or anything associated with it.. EXCEPT for Chad. yep, That's right. he's ALL mine! Lol. yeah.. how nice would THAT be!!  
  
A/N: Hey, its me again, I haven't been paying much attention to this story lately, although its always in the back of my mind, especially this chapter. I'm sorry if this offends anyone, I don't mean too. Its all part of the plot. Anyway, I've been working on a new story, Things I'll Never Say (YES! Avril's songs are such good story titles!! Lol) You should check it out if you haven't already, although, it MAY not be a trory, it could be a lit, I'm just going to get them to fight it out for a while before I decide who gets the girl. I'm trying not to think about who I like more and just write a good story! Anyways. reviews are always great!! And now, cough*cough DRUM ROLL PLEASE.. The next chapter!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Losing Grip  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Unshed Tears  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory awoke the next morning with a sense of dread. She glanced around to see Tristan asleep peacefully next to her, his arm strewn across her stomach. She smiled, her smile fading when the phone rang. Rory jumped to answer it before it woke Jess or Paris. "Hello?"  
  
"Rory-" Her mother was on the other side. "I - I have something to tell you."  
  
"What? Where are you? What's wrong?" Rory sat down.  
  
"I'm at the inn, I'm snowed in and I'm ok. but there was an accident last night." Lorelai said quietly.  
  
"An ac-accident?" Rory put her hand to her mouth. "Wh-who?"  
  
"Your grandmother and grandfather, they- they were on their way home from a society meeting when the snow storm hit. They, they hit some black ice."  
  
"Are- are they ok?" Rory asked, dreading what was coming next.  
  
"No, Rory, they died." Lorelai broke down, Rory could hear her sobs through the phone, even though she knew her mother tried to hide them. "Are you ok?"  
  
Rory sat there in shock, her mind not registering what her mother had said. "Yes, come home as soon a as you the roads are safe." With that she hung up. She sat there, carefully not making a sound so she wouldn't wake the others. She brought her knees up to her chest in the chair she was sitting in, crying silently.  
  
Tristan awoke a few moments later, after realizing Rory wasn't next to him he opened his eyes to see where she was. He spotted her in an oversized armchair, her head resting on her knees, her tiny frame shaking. He jumped up, walking over and kneeling in front of her. "What's wrong Rory? What's happened?" she looked up, tears staining her cheeks, she shook her head. Tristan decided not to push it, he lifted her in his arms and gathered her to him, sitting in the chair. She cried, her body racked with sobs, he held her, stroking her hair and telling her it was going to be all right. He held her until her sobs subsided, until she just lay there against his chest, unmoving. She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Rory, tell me what happened."  
  
She stared at him, the pain in her blue eyes piercing through his soul. She took a deep breath. "My mom- she- my grandparents- my grandparents were in an accident last night." Tristan understood. She didn't have to explain to him. She buried her head in his shoulder as new sobs racked her body. Tristan looked up, seeing that Jess and Paris were up and they had heard what happened. Paris had tears in her eyes, she cried softly while Jess held her in his arms, his head hung. Tristan could feel the burning of unshed tears as he listened to the one he loved cry her heart out. He knew she was in pain, he had no idea what to help ease the pain, so he held her and told her everything was going to be ok.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this is a short chapter, and I know everyone's going to hate me for doing this, but it is part of the story. I hope people continue to read this, even if you do. I feel really bad. 


	6. untitled

Title- Losing Grip  
  
Author- Heavy Glow  
  
E Mail- motivation_77@hotmail.com  
  
A/N- Well, this is a new chapter, I guess you didn't like the last one I did. But never the less! I bring you another! By the way! I'm not a Dean hater! I think he's quite adorable actually, but this just fitted into the story! Sorry to anyone who gets offended. And I'm sorry of the time periods are a little off! I just can't remember how long before Christmas it was that they got out of school!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Losing Grip  
  
Chapter Six  
  
untitled  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
"What time are we leaving for the funeral Mom?" Rory asked her mother.  
  
"When ever Tristan gets here." Her mother replied. "You know how your grandmother always gets mad if we're late." Lorelai looked at her hands; it was the last time that they would ever have to. Tears welled up in Lorelai's eyes.  
  
"It's ok." Rory hugged her mom; "Everything's going to be ok." As Rory said that, Luke and Jess walked in. Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai. Luke had told Rory that he and Jess would go with them for support. Rory had told them that there wasn't any need, but they both insisted. Jess gave Rory a hug.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jess asked her.  
  
"No, but I will be." Rory hugged him back. At that, Tristan walked in.  
  
"Hey man." Jess said to Tristan.  
  
"Hey." Tristan replied. "Are you ok honey?" He wrapped his arms around Rory.  
  
Rory buried her head in Tristan's shoulder, and sighed. "I'll be ok." They left for the funeral.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Week Later  
  
  
  
"Hey Tristan," Rory said as he walked into her house, he plopped down next to her.  
  
"Hey babe," Tristan gave her a quick kiss. "So what are we doing?"  
  
"Well, we have the house to our selves, Paris is somewhere with Jess, and Mom is with Luke." Rory told him. "So, we can watch a movie, or we can do whatever."  
  
"Don't you find it weird that your mom and Luke are together?" Tristan gave her a sidelong glance.  
  
"It was bound to happen." Rory shrugged. "I've been expecting it for awhile. Plus, there's a lot of things to get use to now.." There was a knock on the door. "I'll be right back." Rory went to her front door, and opened it. Standing there, was Dean. Rory stared at him for a moment, wondering what on earth he could be there for.  
  
"Rory," He started. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about your Grandparents, I know they meant a lot to you." He glanced around, looking at anything besides her. "And-"  
  
"Thanks Dean, I appreciate it," Rory replied after regaining from the shock of seeing him.  
  
"That's not all," He smiled, gathering his courage. "I was hoping, that, you and I. could. give our relationship another go. I'm sorry for what I did, but I want to make things right, I've changed." Rory gapped at him. "Please?"  
  
"Dean, I.." Rory didn't know where to start. "I'm with someone else now, and I love this person, I'm sorry but there's no chance for us. We're over."  
  
"Rory, are you-" Tristan walked out of the living room, he stopped mid sentence. "Dean."  
  
"This is the guy you love?" Dean almost yelled. "You're with the accountant?! I can't believe this Rory, I always knew you had the hots for him, but to actually be with him? What, are you after his money? Is that it? Maybe see if you can get into Harvard easier?"  
  
"That's enough, Rory didn't do anything to deserve this." Tristan stepped up to Dean. "The reason she's with me is that I know how to treat a girl, unlike you, who I might add, treated her like shit." Dean was almost towering over Tristan, but he didn't back down.  
  
Dean glared at Rory before turning to walk away. "You will be with me sooner or later, I'll make sure of that." He walked across her lawn, kicking her favourite gnomon on the way.  
  
"You can be mad! I'll never be with you again! And there was no need to kick Mr. Wiggles because of it!" Rory yelled after him. "Poor Mr. Wiggles." She said as she closed the door.  
  
"Wow Rory, I had no idea you had to put up with stuff like this from him." Tristan shook his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok Tristan," Rory smiled. "I have you and my mom, and all my friends now!" Tristan gave her a deep kiss. Rory jumped up and down excitedly. "Tristan!!"  
  
"What?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
"It's Christmas Eve tomorrow!" Rory cried excitedly. "I can't wait! There'll be gifts and cookies and coffee and overall greatness!" Rory's eyes were bright and actually resembled a young girl's at Christmas.  
  
Tristan grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and drew her close. "I bet you can't wait to see what Santa brought you."  
  
"Do you know?" Rory looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I do have the connections," Tristan grinned, as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Please. Please tell me!"  
  
"What do I get in return?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Ummm," Rory pretended to think. She crossed her fingers behind her back. "Anything you want."  
  
"Anything I want hunh? This could be interesting." A smirk came over Tristan's face. "I could agree to that if you would uncross your fingers."  
  
"I- I don't have my fingers crossed!" Rory lied.  
  
"Honey. I know you well enough that I know when you're lying." Tristan told her.  
  
"Pleeeease tell me!" Rory whined. "At least tell me what you're getting me!"  
  
"Who said I had anything for you?" Tristan raised an eyebrow. "I can't remember saying I was getting you anything."  
  
Rory pouted. "Fine, I won't tell you the surprise that I had in store for you." She smiled devilishly. Tristan's head jerked up.  
  
"Surprise?" His voice cracked. "What surprise?"  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
` "Please?" Tristan only asked. Rory only laughed. "Ok, I give up. Let's watch a movie."  
  
"Ok, which one?" Rory sat on the couch. "You choose."  
  
"You're letting ME choose the movie?" Tristan raised an eyebrow. "You really want to know what I have you for Christmas don't you?"  
  
Rory looked at him. "Whatever gave you that Idea?" Tristan just grinned and left it at that. Lorelai came home an hour later to find Tristan and Rory asleep on the couch.  
  
"They're so cute together." Lorelai whispered to Luke. "You go on into the kitchen, I'll be ready in a few." Lorelai headed upstairs. She knew that Tristan was good for Rory, he would treat her right, he loved her, and that was what she needed right now. 


	7. CHRISTMAS!

Title- Losing Grip  
  
Author- Heavy Glow A.K.A Jenny  
  
E Mail- motivation_77@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer- Do I really have to?  
  
A/N- Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I'm going to do something that I haven't done before, well at least I can't remember doing it.. .. Can I please have 10 reviews? Come on guys. it's not that many! I'll still update even if I don't get that many.. But if I do, the author will be happy! Which will make for a happier chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Losing Grip  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
CHRISTMAS!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory! Get up! Its Christmas!" Lorelai yelled as she pounced on Rory's bed. "Come on Paris!"  
  
"Go away!" Rory pushed at her Mom, "Must have sleep!" Tristan and Jess had been over the night before and they had stayed late. Rory sprang up out of bed realizing that it was indeed Christmas! "Paris! Get up!" Paris moaned, rolling over and covering her head with blankets. Rory jumped out of her bed and onto Paris'. "PARIS!" she pulled the blankets off the bed, they landed on the floor in a heap.  
  
"Rory! Leave me alone!" Rory heard here muffled voice.  
  
"We can't open our presents until everyone's up! And we have to go to Luke's to get coffee then get Luke and Jess and come back here to open gifts! Come on!" Rory and her mother pulled at Paris.  
  
Paris popped up out of the bed. "Jess? Give me a minute." Rory and Paris put on their coats, it was also a tradition to go to Luke's in their pajamas, it was a tradition Lorelai had come up with one year when she was to lazy to get dressed.  
  
"Come on slowpokes!" Lorelai called from the porch, all ready in her coat, scarf, mittens, and winter boots. Rory and Paris ran out, mittens, hats and coats, ready to go.  
  
"Paris had to put on cute pajamas, other then that, we would have been a lot quicker." Rory told her mother as she pulled on her boots and followed her out the door. Paris hung her head.  
  
"You'd do the same for Tristan." Her mom said, at that, Rory's cell phone rang.  
  
Rory answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Merry Christmas Mary." Tristan said from the other end.  
  
"Merry Christmas Triscut." Rory grinned. Tristan grinned at the nickname.  
  
"Come on Rory!" her mother pulled her along.  
  
"I'll catch up." Rory told them. Paris and Lorelai headed towards the diner while Rory slowly followed. "How was your Christmas so far?"  
  
"I'm still in bed, what's Christmas when it's not with you?" Tristan replied. "I wanted to hear your voice."  
  
"Aww Tristan!" Rory smiled. "So you're in bed?"  
  
"Yep, wanna join me?" she could hear the smirk he was wearing through his voice.  
  
"Hmmm," she paused to think. "I wouldn't mind, what are you wearing?"  
  
Tristan started to cough. "I'm wearing a smile." Rory burst out laughing. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, so when can I see you?" Rory asked him.  
  
"What? Wearing nothing but a smile? Anytime you want baby!"  
  
"Tristan! I meant when are you coming over?" She shook her head.  
  
"Oh, whenever you want me too, I guess as soon as I get away from here." Tristan said. "I'm still coming from dinner right?"  
  
"Yeah, and don't forget my gift!"  
  
"Aren't we a little anxious!" Tristan grinned as he rolled over on to his back and rested his head on his arm.  
  
"Yes, we are!" Rory replied as she walked into the diner. "So what did you get me?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see. See you later Mary, Merry Christmas."  
  
"Bye Triscut, Merry Christmas." Rory hung up. "Merry Christmas you guys." She gave Jess and Luke a hug.  
  
"Merry Christmas," They returned. Luke handed her a coffee.  
  
"Let's go!" Lorelai cried. "It's present time!" She gave Luke just enough time to grab some gifts before she pulled him out the door. They made the trek back to the crap shack, with Lorelai singing Christmas Time by the Backstreet Boys.  
  
"When's Tristan coming over?" Jess asked.  
  
"Around 3, I think," Rory replied. When they reached the house there was a package waiting at the door.  
  
"Santa was here!" Lorelai ran up the steps. "I wonder what it could be? I need to strong men to help me lift it in! oh what ever will I do?" she out the back of her hand to her forehead. "Why I dare say! To strong men to help me!"  
  
"Ok Lorelai, you're starting to scare people now." Luke handed Jess the presents as he picked up the box and brought the box into the house.  
  
"Do you think we should open it now?" Lorelai asked, staring at the box.  
  
"I think we should leave it until last." Rory told her mom.  
  
"Ok! GIFTS!" Lorelai frolicked to the tree. "Mine first!" They spent the next 2 hours opening gifts. Luke and Jess then headed to the kitchen to make their traditional Christmas breakfast. They brought it out and placed it on the dining room table, but not before Lorelai, Rory and Paris laughed until they cried at their aprons, matching pink ones with HOT STUFF wrote on them. They belonged to Rory and Lorelai.  
  
After breakfast they sat in the living room drinking coffee. "We forgot the big box!" Lorelai cried. She hopped up and walked towards it. "Come on Rory, help me." They struggled with it and finally managed to get it opened. Inside there were two gifts. One for Rory and the other for Lorelai, Rory took hers and opened it. Inside was a key chain that said Harvard attached to a set of keys.  
  
"I don't understand." Rory looked at the keys.  
  
"Oh wait, there are cards." Lorelai passed the one labeled Rory. She opened it.  
  
It Read:  
  
Dearest Rory,  
  
Merry Christmas! I know you're wondering what the keys are for, I know you well enough to know that you are just like your mother and opened the gift first. These keys belong to your Christmas gift that we got you this year, a ford explorer. For those trips to visit us next year when you decide to come home from Harvard! You Explorer is in the garage here, waiting for you visit for our annual Christmas Dinner this evening! Until then!  
  
Merry Christmas, Love your Grandparents.  
  
Rory looked at her mother, tears glistening in her eyes. "What Rory? What is it?" her mother asked her. Rory passed the card to her mother. She hung her head as her mother read it. "Oh Rory!" Her mother wrapped her arms around her. "They must have said to deliver it for today!"  
  
"Open yours." Rory wiped the tears out of her eyes. She watched as her mother opened her gift. It was for a year's supply of coffee from Starbucks, and a set of keys. She read the note.  
  
"It's for an apartment just off Harvard campus for when I want to go visit Rory." Lorelai sobbed.  
  
"I think I'm going to go lay down for a while, I don't feel so well." Rory said, Jess nodded. Rory soon cried herself into a deep sleep. She awoke a while later to someone trailing his or her finger across her arm. She batted at it.  
  
"Wake up Mary." Tristan said softly. She opened her eyes to find Tristan lying next to her.  
  
She smiled. "Hi Tristan."  
  
"Merry Christmas baby." He gave her a quick kiss. "I brought you your Christmas gift."  
  
"Can it wait until later?" she asked him.  
  
"Jess told me what happened, I'm sorry." Tristan told her.  
  
Rory sighed. "Thanks, it just made me realize how I'm not going to see them again." She sat up, placing her hands in her lap.  
  
"It will get easier, that's all I can tell you. I wish there was some way I could help." Tristan told her.  
  
"It's ok Tristan, jut you being here helps me." Rory replied.  
  
"Would you please open your Christmas gift?" Tristan gave her puppy dog eyes. "For me?"  
  
"Sure." Rory smiled at him. He handed her a gift box the size of a cd case. She looked at the tag, it said: 'Open this to see the most beautiful thing in the world.' Rory looked at Tristan puzzled.  
  
"Just open it." He smiled. Rory took the cover of the box and pulled the tissue away. In it was a mirror showing her reflection.  
  
"Oh Tristan!" Rory took a sharp breath.  
  
"The most beautiful thing in the world." He leaned in a kissed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There's that chapter! I hope you liked it! Christmas will continue into the next chapter! I know, it was a sappy ending to the chapter. but. I wanted it that way!! So if you don't like Cheesy sappy stuff, you're reading the wrong story!! I can't help it! I'm a big fan on cheesiness!! 


End file.
